Brother Protectiveness
by sunflowerobi
Summary: *COMPLETED* AU. Scene take from Yu-Gi-Oh! where Mokuba gets kidnapped by Pegasus while Seto Kaiba's on his way to rescue his lil bro. Role: Mokuba/Inuyasha, Pegasus/Naraku, Seto Kaiba/Sesshoumaru. One-Shot. Major OOCness.


A/N: I was moved by the, um, scene, so I decided that I'll try to write it Inuyasha style! ^^ ano...I saw this episode almost an year ago, so I can't actually put everything from the REAL episode in here. -.-;; I think I'll just put in whatever comes to my mind, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! scene thingy is just to get you an idea and feeling what's going on...^^|| hm...I suppose Inuyasha will be around the age of Mokuba. ^^ Major OOCness ahead!!  
  
-Summary: AU. Scene take from Yu-Gi-Oh! where Mokuba gets kidnapped by Pegasus while Seto Kaiba's on his way to rescue his lil bro. Role: Mokuba/Inuyasha, Pegasus/Naraku, Seto Kaiba/Sesshoumaru. One-Shot. Major OOCness.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I own Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but I don't care about any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Basically, I meant I don't own any of them. ^^;;  
Brother Protectiveness  
By Sunflowerobi  
One-Shot  
"...kukuku...You're coming with me, Little Inuyasha..." Naraku looked at the scared Inuyasha coldly.  
  
Turning to one of his Saimyoushou guards, Naraku commanded, "Take him to the ground chamber and lock him in there."  
  
Pivoting on his heel, Naraku walked into his castle. "Ahh," he sighed, "This is almost too easy..."  
  
_Soon, Sesshoumaru,_ A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. _soon you'll be under my **care**..._  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!" Little Inuyasha screamed as he was being hauled into the underground chamber.  
  
***  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly jerked upward in his office seat. "Wha..."  
  
Looking around, he found he's alone in his office. "Weird..."  
  
_I...I fell asleep...? That's almost impossible! in the middle of a day, too...and then that **voice**._  
  
"...Jaken! Jaken! JAKEN!!!" Sesshoumaru's voice increased in volume as he yelled for his advisor and servant to come in.  
  
*BAM*  
  
The door was pushed open with a great force. In the doorway revealed a middle-age midget with ugly greenish skin and a staff that had two head-like ornaments on one end.  
  
"Hai, m'lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" The little toad-like midget stood at attention with pride.  
  
"Where's Rin?"  
  
"The little brat...?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared.  
  
*gulp* "I- I mean, Lady Rin-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, trying to keep his calm expression in place. "Jaken-"  
  
"Ah- I'm sorry, m'lord. Surely I'm not one to-" The little toad cowered in fear.  
  
"Just get to the point! And fast!" Sesshoumaru snapped, running out of patience.  
  
"H-hai!" Jaken took a deep breath. "...m'lord, you send Lady Rin-sama to the beach house yesterday. Ano..."  
  
The mighty 'lord' narrowed his eyes. "...wasting my time on a piece of crap like you..." He stood up abruptly and walked to the door. "...well, look after Rin, and don't let ANYTHING happens to her. I'll see you after at least a week, Jaken."  
  
"Where are you going to, m'lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken looked up at his 'lord' in respect.  
  
Surprisingly, his lord neither strike nor glare at him. Instead he said, "It...is not for you to know." With that, Sesshoumaru left in a slight breeze.  
  
***  
  
"...kukuku..."  
  
_Soon...Soon...Very soon we will meet, Sesshoumaru._  
  
***  
  
"Sesshou..." Inuyasha whimpered in a little pathetic pile on the underground chamber ground.  
  
With his red, swollen, clawed hands, which he used to scratch, hit, bang, and whatever else he could think of at the Saimyoushou guards and the bars to the chamber, he took out his wallet, and opened it up to a picture of Sesshoumaru when he was young.  
  
"Sesshou..."  
  
_Sesshou...you'll come for me...right?...Please hurry!_  
  
One, and then two, trickling streams of tears ran down his pale cheek, which he flicked away with his dirty hands hastily.  
  
_...hur...ry..._  
  
***  
  
A certain figure on the rooftop of a high building looked at a picture in his wallet. _...Inuyasha..._ It's a picture of Inuyasha at age 5.  
  
The certain figure walked quickly to a huge shadow in the middle of the rooftop, which seems to be a helicopter.  
  
Long, white hair flying behind him, Sesshoumaru climbed into his private helicopter professionally.  
  
_Inuyasha...hang on...Your big bro...your onii-san...is coming for you!_  
  
***  
  
"Saimyoushou! It is time!"  
  
"HAI, MASTER NARAKU!" The saimyoushou echoed in reply.  
  
***  
  
*click* "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" A voice hissed just outside the underground chamber.  
  
Inuyasha could make out a tall figure with long, flying white hair. "...Onii...san? ...Big bro...?"  
  
At the shadowed figure's curt nod, Inuyasha's face light up. "Sesshou! Please!! Help me get out of here!!"  
  
"Of course." Sesshoumaru took out a piece of wire and began working on the lock.  
  
"...Kukuku..." A cold laugh was unleashed from behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru whirled around swiftly to see Naraku -- surprisingly, without his baboon pelt. He growled. "...Naraku..."  
  
"Hello to you, too, Sesshoumaru-_sama_..." Baboon-man sneered.  
  
"Release my brother," he commanded.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk... You _do_ know that we are not on your property...don't you?" Naraku chuckled, loving the power of controlling Sesshoumaru's movement and behavior.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!! JUST GIVE ME BACK INUYASHA!!" Losing his thin patience with Naraku, Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"Hmph. Perhaps I'll teach you _manners_." Flicking a dainty finger in the direction of the wide-eyed Inuyasha, Naraku sucked Inuyasha's soul into a card in his hand. Placing it in front of him, Naraku showed Sesshoumaru the card.  
  
Angrily, Sesshoumaru swiped at Naraku, which made the other jumped away to dodge the wild attack.  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes. "You know, if you damage this card, your half brother will be dead..." He warned.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "...te...me...what do you WANT from me? Money? Power? Tell me!"  
  
Naraku considered this. "Hmmm...any man would want both of these...but what **_I_** want, is something far more valuable and far more powerful than these..."  
  
The white-haired teen narrowed his eyes. "...what...is it...?"  
  
Baboon-man smirked. "Find me...the Shikon no Tama." With that and a cruel laugh, Naraku left Sesshoumaru clenching his claws on the outside of the underground chamber.  
  
_Don't...worry...Inuyasha... I, Sesshoumaru, swear on our father's grave that I'll save you! ...even...Even if I have to go through hell and heaven!_  
  
----------  
THE END!  
  
A/N: did anybody notice that I made Jaken addressed Sesshoumaru and Rin with both the English and Japanese title? It's not a mistake, mind you. I just thought it sounded better (so I'm weird) and means more respect to his master and 'mistress'. ^^ btw, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru might sound/look like human at times, they're actually NOT human. I don't think they're youkai, either. In fact, I don't know what they are... =.=;; plz R/R and tell me what you think!!! *^^* *^^* *^^* *^^* *^^* 


End file.
